


Stolen Moments

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Photography, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured in a photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a screencap I saw of Robbie, unfortunatley I can't find the original image link.

“It'll do, for now,” Jackie softly muttered under her breath as she lovingly admired her new iphone wallpaper.

“What'll do?” Robbie asked, as he rested his chin on her shoulder, hands on her stomach.

Jackie unlocked the phone, showing him the photograph she took while they were out the night before.

“Did you have to?” he grumbled.

Jackie turned to face him, kissing the tip of his nose. “Yes I did, Robbie. You never let me take pictures of you, so I got you while you weren't paying any attention.”

Robbie sighed, handing her phone back. “I do look good in it and to say you took it in the pub, the lighting isn't too bad.”

Jackie surpressed a chuckle at his never ending vanity.


End file.
